Friends are Treasure
'''Friends are Treasure '''is a roleplay written by Ivanly912. These events happenes after Haruka's ParaQueen Live Roleplay Mizuki: S-Sugoi... Shion: Haruka's live... She wasn't kidding when she said she was gonna use her full power... Mizuki: I have to do my live tomorrow... Hikari: Are you ok? Mizuki: U-uh... O-Of course!!!! I-I'm absolutely f-fine! Shion: You're not Mizuki: Yeah, I'm so nervous... I-I don't know if I can beat a live like that... and I bet her interview was perfect... I can't beat something like that... Hikari: *Looks at Shion* Shion: *Looks at Hikari and they both nod* Shion: Well, how about we have another sleepover then? Hikari: It might calm you down! Mizuki: Um... ok... Kotori: You're gonna have another sleepover with us????? Shilulu: Yay! I love it when SHiMer-oneechan-tachi stays over! Shion: We can invite Michiko and Eclipse as well! Kotori: Ok! Shilulu, Eclipse and I will set up the room, you guys can go grab your stuff ~Few hours later~ Mizuki: We're back! Eclipse, Shilulu and Kotori: Welcome back! Michiko: Pan-paka-pan! (Reference from Aikatsu) I'm here to deliver a special sleepover pizzas from Papa's Pasta! Shion: I appreciate it! Hikari: I got myself set up with the PriPara Cafe again! Let's have a great time! Everyone else: Yeah! And so the 7 of them stayed up very late again eating pizza and watching PriPara videos. Hikari: I think we should get to bed now... Shion: I agree... Mizuki, you need to be at your best tomorrow. Mizuki: Ok... Before long, Kotori, Shilulu, Eclipse and Michiko fell asleep. Shion and Hikari knew Mizuki wouldn't be able to sleep, and she wasn't. Not only because she was part-wolf, but also because... Mizuki: I'm still so nervous... Hikari: I can tell... It's written all over your face Mizuki: Um... I'm gonna go move my body around... It might help me relax Hikari and Shion: We're coming with you! So SHiMer went to a vacant practice room and started practicing. With Shion and Hikari helping Mizuki practice, Mizuki really did relax. A lot. However, that wasn't the only thing... Michiko soon entered the room followed by Shilulu, Kotori and Eclipse Mizuki: Min'na! You were still awake! Michiko: What? You think we'd just fall asleep and let you be all nervous by yourself??? Eclipse: You were the hardest one to wake up though... Michiko: H-Hey! Stop saying that! Everyone laughs Kotori: We'll help too! Haruka and I are both Radiant Awakened Vocal Dolls, maybe I can help you a little bit Shilulu: *Grabs pom-poms* Go Mizuki-oneechan! Michiko and Eclipse: We'll help with your Prism Voice! Shion: I'll help you with the Aurora Rising and Greatful Symphonia (Shion learned it during the movie ^^) Hikari: I'll help with your Prism Live! With Shion helping her with her jumps, Hikari helping her with a Prism Live, Kotori teaching her how to best perform to catch up to Haruka, Michiko and Eclipse helping with her Prism Voice and Shilulu cheering them on, Mizuki started to relax a lot. Before long, they had a break, and Mizuki fell asleep before she realized it. Everyone else went to grab their pillows and blankets. They put a blanket on Mizuki and a pillow under her head and they all fell asleep (Yes, in the practice room ^^) The next day, the 7 of them woke up very early. Mizuki was still nervous, but she wasn't as nervous as before. She knew that the rest of them will be supporting her, and knowing that made her feel great. Just as Mizuki was just about to enter the room to be interviewed... Shion: Hold on Mizuki! Mizuki: Huh? What's wrong? Hikari: Here. Take this Hikari gives Mizuki a small box. She opens it and finds a rainbow bracelet (Like the one on the Kotori's Radiant Coord) Mizuki: W-What's this? Everyone raises their wrist and Mizuki sees they all had one (Like MAR's cheer bracelets ^^) Kotori: It'll tie us together Michiko: You'll feel like we're on stage with you! Mizuki: Min'na... Arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (She hugs everyone) But you're all dummies... Everyone: EEHHH?????? Mizuki: M-Making your friend, who is an idol that is about to perform cry... You really are dummies Shion: Well... I guess we are ^^ Everyone except Mizuki: Mizuki, FIGHT! Mizuki: My live will be dedicated to you... So no blinking allowed! Everyone else: Of course! ParaQueen Live Here's the page After the Live Mizuki: S-Sugoi... This is me... Everyone: Mizuki, that was great! (Hugs her) Mizuki: A-Arigato... I still can't believe I did that though... I have no more regrets ^^ Shion: Well, I suppose it's time to celebrate! Mizuki: Um.. M-Maybe later... *Faints* Everyone: MIZUKI??????????? Hikari: S-She's so hot! She's got a fever! Shion: Let's take her to PriPara Hospital immediately! Category:Ivanly912 Category:Roleplays Category:ParaQueen Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Unmei Challenge